


Snowblind

by Lollikins



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: After being caught in an avalanche, Hongjoong and Seonghwa are trapped and forced to face their feelings.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Snowblind

After Wooyoung going on about skiing forever, the company decided that it could be good to give them a working vacation. Of course, for Hongjoong, all vacations were working vacations. Still, the boys were excited and delighted in equal measure. The last two days they were left to their own devices, a real vacation for all of them. It was only two days but two days on the frosty slopes and Seonghwa elicited a promise from Hongjoong when he was half asleep about going skiing with him. He knew that if he didn’t he’d just stay in the lodge and work. 

They frolicked in the snow until they were all hungry and ready to head back and warm up. Yunho, Yeosang, San, Mingi, Wooyoung, and Jongho were able to squeeze onto the bus back to the lodge. Seonghwa and Hongjoong were left to wait for the next bus, it should be fine, they ran every ten minutes or so. Now that he wasn’t moving, the cold was starting to creep in and it was making Hongjoong a little grouchy. “Aren’t you cold?” 

“Freezing.” Seonghwa said as he did a little dance around the bench that Hongjoong was sitting on. 

Hongjoong opened his mouth to give a pithy reply when a sound like a gunshot made him jump nearly out of his skin. The mountains played havoc with the sound, reverberations pummelled their bodies. A second sound went off and then a third, Hongjoong turned a concerned look up at Seonghwa who was peering off up the mountain with narrowed eyes. His eyes suddenly widened, “RUN!” 

Hongjoong’s head whipped around and followed Hwa’s line of sight. He could see something moving but he couldn’t quite work out what it was. Then he realized it was snow. There was a lot of snow. It was coming toward them. One word drifted through his mind, avalanche. 

Seonghwa remembered having heard not to run away from an avalanche but to run perpendicular. He grabbed Hongjoong’s wrist until he was sure he was running under his own power. It was getting closer a lot faster than his feet were taking him, then he was hit with a white wall of cold. Then he blacked out. 

Hongjoong felt his feet sweeped out from underneath him, for a while, it was like a cartoon, he just floated atop the wave. He saw Seonghwa’s bright red snowsuit and he tried to move toward it but then the world up ended itself. When everything stopped, he was shocked to find himself still alive. He was buried completely in snow with his hand fisted in Seonghwa’s snowsuit. For a minute, he gave into a good old fashioned panic and screamed. After a few minutes, he managed to calm himself down enough to realize that if he didn’t, he  _ would _ die. Okay, first he needed to work out which way was up. 

He concentrated, feeling for his phone. He wasn’t expecting to see service because he hadn’t had service up on the mountain before but he was thinking about the fob. While he couldn’t tell what was up and down, the fob would dangle whichever way the ground was. It took a little work but he managed to hold it up and the fob dangled down toward his face. So he was upside down. He started to dig up. He found that he was only buried to his thighs, pulling Seonghwa out was a lot harder. 

He had tried calling for him repeatedly and got no answer, “Please don’t be dead. Please, please, please.” 

After several minutes of combined yanking and digging, he pulled an unconscious Seonghwa out of the snow. He looked terrifying, his hair wet, face pale, lips blue. “No, no, no, no…” He pulled off his glove and laid a hand to Seonghwa’s face, he was so cold but he was breathing. He had to get him out of the snow and somewhere warm and dry. He knew that if he left him to go find help, he might lose him. He could hear a helicopter but nowhere near where they were. 

He stood up and looked around, he could see a chimney or he thought it was a chimney. That meant a house and a house meant people and that meant help. He began the slow laborious process of dragging Hwa with him toward the chimney. Every few dozen feet he had to stop and rest. While Seonghwa was slender, he was tall and weighed… well what a full grown person weighed. 

Finally he saw the house, he dragged Hwa out onto the driveway and ran up to the door. He pounded and pounded, there was no answer. It didn’t seem like anyone was home. What he did know was that inside that house was probably the difference between life and death for Seonghwa. Hongjoong walked around the house and found the lowest window he could find and then looked around on the ground. He found a rock and smashed the window. With a little effort, he managed to get himself up and through it without cutting himself. He ran through the house and went to get Seonghwa. Getting him up the stairs was another trial but he managed. 

Now that they were inside, he was able to take a look around. The house was furnished but all of the furniture was covered with tarps. He was beginning to think that this might be someone’s summer home and no one would be coming home. On the upside, no one was going to come storming in wondering who had broken into their house. 

He had to try to take care of Seonghwa and then maybe he could find the main road or something. He rifled through the closets and found some towels and blankets. He was aware that his own teeth were chattering and he was shivering so badly he could barely work his fingers. With blankets and some towels, he went back down into the living room. Dragging Hwa up the stairs was completely out of the question for right now, he would just lay some bedding out on the floor. 

He stripped out of his soaked clothes and then did the same for Seonghwa, drying him off and then rolling him onto the bedding and wrapping him up in blankets, he was just so cold. He was so cold, Hongjoong wasn’t convinced that he was producing enough of his own body heat to warm himself up even when he was dry and wrapped up. He quickly hung up their clothes and laid down with Seonghwa and pressed his naked skin against Hwa’s. He yelped as Hwa’s cold skin touched his own warmth but he didn’t know any other way.

He was completely exhausted. 

It didn’t take long laying beside Hwa that he began to feel the other man start to warm. The rhythmic rise and fall of Seonghwa’s breathing mingled with the shared warmth, conspired to lull him to sleep. He wasn’t sure how long he slept, he was only aware of movement, arms wrapping around him and lips brushing across his forehead. It was a sweet dream as he heard someone whispering, “I think you probably saved my life and I don’t know how to thank you for that.”

Hongjoong forced his heavy lids open and saw Seonghwa looking back at him, “It’s okay, go back to sleep. We’re safe for now and we’re both exhausted.” 

Too tired to argue, Hongjoong fell almost immediately back into dreams, accompanied by the quiet humming of a plaintive tune. It sounded familiar, maybe something from an OST but he couldn’t say. Those were his last coherent thoughts. 

When he awakened again, his thoughts were far more clear. Seonghwa was sleeping. He tried to move, to see the window and perhaps judge what time it was. Surely everyone would be losing their minds right about now with both of them missing. He remembered hearing that sometimes it took months to find victims of avalanches. They were better off than most, they were both largely uninjured, just lost and with a roof over their heads, they could hopefully hold out for however long it might take for them to be found. As he shifted, Seonghwa made a small sound and clung to him a little more tightly. 

He couldn’t repress a smile, even when he was asleep he was a glutton for skinship. Slowly and carefully as to not wake him, he extracted an arm and reached over to feel the bottom edge of his pants, nope still wet. That led him to think they hadn’t been asleep all that long. 

What he needed to do was to extricate himself, put on his clothes and go outside to see if he could pick up a signal. However, the idea of putting on freezing damp clothes didn’t instill in him any sense of urgency. He hated the idea that everyone would be worried about them though. With a sigh, he resolved to go look through the house and see if he could find any clothes that they might borrow. Then he wouldn’t have to put his wet clothes back on. As he started to move again, Hwa’s grip tightened around him. When he spoke, his voice was heavily laden with sleep, “Don’t go.” 

“We need to see about getting a message out, getting help.” He wasn’t completely convinced he was awake. 

“You don’t ever let me hold you.” He buried his face in Hongjoong’s hair. 

“Sometimes I do.” This had actually long been a point of contention in their relationship. It was hard to explain for him. It was just easier for him to be physically open with some people than others. He wasn’t sure why it was hard with Seonghwa but it was. 

“Let me hold you.” His voice was a sleepy pout. 

He wanted to complain that they were both naked. He wanted to complain that they were trapped in a stranger’s home in what was effectively a survival situation with their friends and family probably worried sick. He knew logically all of the reasons he should get up but instead, just this once, he turned back toward Seonghwa and settled his arms around him. Seonghwa made a small pleased sound, he was so easy to please. The fact that Seonghwa didn’t actually seem to be awake counted heavily in his favor. 

Hongjoong lay in the circle of Seonghwa’s warmth thinking a thousand things and nothing at all. Somewhere close there was a clock ticking. He assumed it probably ran on batteries since there hadn’t seemed to be any power when he had tried a light switch. 

Why did he have so much trouble with skinship with Seonghwa? At first, he thought maybe it was because he was older than him. Yeosang, Yunho, San, Wooyoung, they were all younger than him. Jongho had his own problems with skinship though he had gotten a lot better about it over their time together. He had gone out of his way to try to cuddle Seonghwa more but he was always so … aware of him. It was different from cuddling Yeosang or San or Wooyoung. Wooyoung simply wouldn’t be denied. It didn’t matter whether you wanted to cuddle him or not, he would cuddle you, your opinion didn’t factor into the equation. 

But Seonghwa… a fleeting idea teased across his idle thoughts and he wasn’t sure he liked it. It wasn’t an idea he had entertained before but now that it had flitted into his head, it dug its claws in and wouldn’t shake loose. Was he attracted to Seonghwa and that’s why it was different? It was dark enough that he couldn’t see his face but he suddenly felt transparent, like all of his secrets were on display for the entire world to see. Whether he was attracted to Seonghwa or not was entirely immaterial, Seonghwa was straight. He was straight… wasn’t he? 

Regardless of what sleepy Seonghwa wanted, he pulled away and got up. Seonghwa mumbled something about it being cold but curled back up and buried himself in the blankets. 

Jesus Christ it was cold. 

He took the stairs as fast as he could and searched through the closets and drawers in the bedroom. He found a pair of women’s jeans which were way too small for him, there was a suit jacket which for lack of anything else to put on, he held onto. Then he found a robe hanging on the back of the bathroom door, it was thick terry cloth and warm. He put it on his shivering frame. 

When he turned around, Seonghwa was standing in the door with a blanket wrapped around him in a toga style. “Found you.” 

He took note of Hwa’s sleep mussed hair, the bits of bare skin that were visible beneath the blanket. He was sexy. 

No, not sexy. 

Definitely not sexy. 

Hongjoong averted his eyes, “Our clothes are still wet, I couldn’t find much but if you’re okay with wearing a blanket until they dry then I’ll just wear this.” 

Seonghwa frowned. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, lemme go see if I can get a signal.” Hong made a move to dart past Hwa who had taken note of a sudden strangeness in his behaviour.

Hwa hesitated for a moment before moving to the side to allow Hongjoong past him. He literally ran down the hallway and down the stairs. What the hell? Had he groped him in his sleep or something? If he did, he would need to apologize and fix this. They certainly couldn’t live and work together if Hong was afraid of him and being molested. He followed after him and found him holding his phone up in front of him. 

“Did I do something?” Seonghwa asked cautiously.

“Do something? What do you mean?” Hong looked genuinely puzzled. 

Okay, well he didn’t molest him while he was sleeping then. If he hadn’t, then what was this about? “Why are you acting weird?” 

“I’m not acting weird.” Okay, he was acting weird but how the hell did he explain that he was suddenly questioning everything he knew? Not to mention, if he explained it to Seonghwa, he was quite likely to be scorned and ridiculed. He liked to think that Hwa would accept him no matter what but probably not what he had been thinking about. 

“Besides, how do you know this isn’t perfectly normal for when we’re in an avalanche?” 

That was a fair point actually but he was willing to go out on a limb and say that Hong was acting like he was uncomfortable with him. “You’re acting nervous and like … like you’re uncomfortable with me. Are you sure I didn’t do anything weird while I was sleeping?” 

Hongjoong sighed and slumped down on the tarp covered sofa, “You didn’t do anything okay? I’m just worried okay? I’m worried and I’m scared. I don’t want anything to damage everything we have.” 

That sounded like the truth, it sounded like a deep truth, the sort of thing that Hongjoong usually had trouble with but it didn’t make any sense at all. Adjusting his blanket toga, he moved over to sit next to him on the sofa. “You don’t have to be afraid, I’m here for you. I’m always here for you, you should know that by now.” 

Seonghwa put his arm around Hongjoong’s shoulder and hugged him warmly. At the first contact, he immediately stiffened but after a moment or two began to relax. Hwa rubbed Hongjoong’s shoulder and back. When Hong looked up, he could see the concern plain on Seonghwa’s face. 

Had Seonghwa’s eyes always been so beautiful? From the light of Hong’s phone, they danced with stars. 

Something was different. Hwa was hard pressed to say what it was but he felt almost like he was crawling toward the first drop off of a roller coaster. He couldn’t quite explain the expression on Hongjoong’s face, he looked almost like he was entranced. It was that moment he had seen in hundreds of dramas, right before the leads kissed but there was no way that Hongjoong was going to kiss him and if he were to kiss Hong… 

Hongjoong leaned closer and Seonghwa felt it, like an irresistible draw. He wasn’t sure who closed the distance first but their lips touched. Hongjoong said, “I need to know…” 

Then there was absolutely no mistaking Hongjoong kissed him. Seonghwa’s breath caught, at first in simple shock then with something more. All of the hunger, all of the fantasies he had kept to himself these years, now here they were in the right place at the right moment and Hongjoong was kissing him. One of Seonghwa’s hands lifted, fingers sinking into the mussed silk of Hong’s hair as he breathlessly returned his kiss. 

They pushed, they pulled, they gave, they took. When they parted they were both breathless and panting. “I-” Seonghwa began but Hongjoong put his fingers to his lips.

“No, don’t say anything. Not now, just tonight is for us.” If he gave himself a minute to think, he would question everything but right now, he just wanted to feel. There was so much of himself that he gave and left so little for himself, he was being selfish for the first time in a very long time. 

Hongjoong reached out and laced his fingers together with Seonghwa’s, “I only want to hear one thing, if you want this too, I want to hear yes.” 

There were so many things that Seonghwa wanted to say. It seemed an eternity of yearning but he had always kept it to himself, resigned to his dreams never being fulfilled. What would happen between them tomorrow, or next week, or next month? What did it all mean but right now, there was nothing more that he wanted than this. He didn’t care about anything else. 

“Yes,” Seonghwa breathed. “Yes.” 

Outside, a snow storm raged. Inside, their shared heat kept them warm. Skin glistened, sweat ran. Their lips met in desperate concert as they pleasured one another in turn. There was so much more that Seonghwa wanted but he daren’t ask for more, not now. Now he would accept what was given and melt in the heat. 

Hongjoong’s lips were inexperienced but earnest as they moved down over Seonghwa’s bare skin. When they wrapped around his length, white hot pleasure shot through. It was all Seonghwa could do to keep his head enough to guide him. His balls tightened and he came, the world going white behind his eyes. Hongjoong continued to pepper Seonghwa’s stomach and thighs with little kisses until Seonghwa recovered, sweating and still panting, he reclaimed Hongjoong’s lips. 

Seonghwa was a little more experienced and his touches were practiced and they were driving Hongjoong insane. He writhed and wriggled, heady moans and hoarse whimpers fell from his lips. One of Seonghwa’s fingers teased its way inside of him and stimulated a place deep inside, that was the end, he could no longer think, he could do nothing but ride the waves of pleasure that threatened to drown him. He arched up, pressing his cock to the back of Seonghwa’s throat. He could feel the way his tongue moved as he swallowed every last drop. 

Afterward, they lay together in each other’s arms watching the storm. The snow rose higher and higher, “You don’t think we’ll get snowed in do you?” Hongjoong asked.

“I might have minded before but I don’t think I do now. One way or another we’ll get out of here and I think the time we spend together will be quite nice, don’t you?” There was a smile evident in Seonghwa’s voice as he let out a blissful sigh. 

Seonghwa’s stomach gave a loud and pronounced growl. Hongjoong raised his head and looked at him with lifted eyebrows. “Hungry?” 

“Maybe.” 

Hongjoong laughed, “Maybe there’s something in the kitchen.” 

He could imagine clearing out your fridge but you might leave something in your cabinets in a summer home. Having never had a summer home he couldn’t be 100% sure. He picked up his robe and put it back on and started looking around for the kitchen. 

Seonghwa refastened his toga and followed. He stood watching as Hongjoong started looking through the cupboards, “Do you think our clothes will be dry soon? I’m freezing.” 

He noticed a phone on the wall and picked it up. He wasn’t expecting to hear anything but there was a dial tone. He blinked and dialed the emergency number and was connected. “Yes, I was in an avalanche and I was forced to take refuge in someone’s summer house, to get out of the storm.” 

“What?” Hongjoong asked as he turned and inexplicably saw Seonghwa with an old fashioned phone up to his ear. He ran over and pulled the phone down just enough so he could hear too. 

“They’re tracing our location.” Seonghwa informed Hongjoong. 

“I can’t believe we went through all of that and there was a working phone here the whole time.” Maybe there was a lot to be said for old fashioned landline phones. “I’ll go check our clothes.” 

Now that rescue was in sight, the thoughts he had pushed to the back of his head now came screaming to the forefront. What did this mean for him and Hwa? It was obvious that he was indeed attracted to him, he had to have been to do what he did. He couldn’t believe he had been so stupid to do that. However, once he realized that he was attracted to him, there was no going back. He couldn’t pretend anymore, he just wasn’t that good of an actor. However, Seonghwa was because he hadn’t even blinked when he was offered the chance to spend the evening together. How long had he wanted to? What were the depths and extent of his feelings? Did he want to know? What were his own? He didn’t know and he wasn’t sure how to find out. A relationship with Hwa would be a good deal easier than it would be with any other group member, not just because they were roommates but also because of their position in the group but it would still need to be kept secret. Was that what he wanted? 

He didn’t know, he just didn’t know. What he needed was some time away from… well, everything so he could get his head together. He realized he had just been standing in the hallway. He kicked himself into gear and made his way to their clothes. They were mostly dry but not completely. He wished he knew how to light a fire but he was a city boy, the only way he knew how to get heat was to turn the knob on the thermostat. It certainly wasn’t the same as operating a barbeque. Not to mention, there was a very small pile of firewood beside the fireplace. He remembered hearing something in a movie saying that when you think you have enough firewood to double it. 

Hongjoong put his underclothes back on along with the thermal underwear he had also been wearing. Those were dry, it was his snowsuit that was still wet. When he looked up, Seonghwa was watching him with a little smile. His stomach flip flopped and his breath caught. Again he inwardly reproached himself for his hasty, though pleasurable, actions. “Your underclothes are probably dry…”

There was a lengthy silence between them before Hongjoong asked, “What did they say?” 

“They said they would get a rescue unit out to us as soon as possible. This whole area is effectively snowed in, so it will probably take a few hours.” There was something wrong, Hongjoong seemed terribly tense. He had been so open and giving and now it felt like a wall had gone up. Maybe he hadn’t been ready for what had happened between them either. It had been his idea but it had been sudden for both of them. The only difference being, it had been a dream, a fantasy that he hadn’t expected to ever come true. He didn’t know what it was for Hongjoong and at the moment, he was afraid to ask. They were trapped together for who knew how much longer and he didn’t want to make it anymore uncomfortable than it already was. 

“Do you know how to light a fire?” Hongjoong pointed toward the fireplace and the pile of wood. 

Seonghwa nodded, he had gone camping with his family many times and had to light the fire fairly often. He looked around and found some matches and some kindling and began to set up in the fireplace. He opened the flue and slowly the fire kicked to life. As it did he added more wood before moving to hang their clothes up closer to the fireplace. He sat down nearby and held out his hands. 

“Hong?” 

As he had worked on the fire, Hongjoong had merely stood watching, fearing the moment that Hwa would want to talk. He tried to think of something to say, anything to head off the conversation he was sure was forthcoming. 

“Yes?” He couldn’t think of anything.

Hwa turned his head to look at him and was just about to open his mouth when the phone rang. Hongjoong jumped and whipped around toward the sound, “I’ll get it.” 

Thank fuck for that. 

“Who was it?” 

“The emergency people wanted to make sure that our situation is stable. Here.” He handed Seonghwa a packet of ramyeon, “Not the best thing in the world but it will at least put something in your stomach until they come to find us. We can tack it onto our bill for what we owe the house owners, their window, robe, blankets, and ramyeon.” 

“Why did you kiss me?” Seonghwa asked as he took the packet. 

Shit. Way to start the one conversation he wasn’t ready to have yet. “Hwa… I want to tell you but I’m not sure. I want to talk it all out with you but I need to think, I don’t know what’s in my own head yet. Can we wait until after this is all over and I have a chance to think about it?” 

Seonghwa had known Hongjoong long enough to know how bad he was at discerning his own emotions and how it was even harder for him to express them. He had a feeling if he let this go then he might never get the answers he sought but it was a valid request and he would give him a chance to think but he wasn’t going to let this go, he couldn’t let this go. It was too important to both of them, whether Hongjoong knew it yet or not. 

The first sounds of heavy machinery started about three hours later. By the time there was a knock on the door, their clothes had fully dried and they had redressed. Hongjoong had found some tape and taped up the broken window as well as he could and left a note for the home owners with a tally of the things they had used and asking for them to call with an estimate for the window. Soon, they were back home much to the relief and delight of their friends and family. 

In the blink of an eye, nearly two weeks had passed and Seonghwa’s fears were coming to fruition as he had scarcely seen Hongjoong alone for more than five minutes glued together. He wasn’t surprised, he had a feeling it would happen but he had hoped. This couldn’t go on. There were matters that needed to be settled between them. Seonghwa finally got his chance when Hongjoong came home to pick up some clothes, Seonghwa followed him into their shared room and locked the door behind him. He walked purposefully toward him, “I would use your own words against you and tell you all I wanted to hear was a yes but that would be a lie. I want to hear a lot more than that. You’ve been avoiding me.” 

Hongjoong opened his mouth to deny it but instead just lowered his head and nodded slightly. 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Seonghwa took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, “I thought that might be your answer too. I don’t think you know how much you mean to me Hong. I do know how much I mean to me though. I can’t keep waiting for someone who doesn’t know himself well enough to know whether he wants me. Don’t worry, everything will be exactly the way it was before, just as if nothing happened because that’s the truth of it isn’t it?” 

Hongjoong looked up startled, “What?” 

“I’m doing what I need to do, I’m letting you go.” He half raised his hand toward Hongjoong’s face before lowering it again. 

“I’ll see you whenever I see you, I’m going to go take a shower.” With that he turned and walked out of the room.

“Hwa, wait. Hwa!” Seonghwa didn’t stop or even turn around to look behind him. 

He couldn’t. It hurt too much. 

Hongjoong lowered himself onto his bed and dropped his head into his hands. This wasn’t what he wanted. This wasn’t how he envisioned this happening at all. He hadn’t imagined Seonghwa walking away from him. His heart hurt. Then he realized it. 

He did want Seonghwa. 

He wanted more than the few hours they had shared during the snowstorm. He wanted more than the friendship they shared. He wanted … he wanted him. 

“Seonghwa…” He whispered his name and jumped up from his seated position to pace back and forth. It took the one he wanted saying goodbye for him to realize the truth, no… the one he loved. He wasn’t sure how long he paced for but he heard the front door open and close. Panic clutched at his heart and he ran from their room and out the front door, passing a startled looking San who he grabbed to ask, “Did Hwa leave?” 

San nodded, “Just now.” 

“Thanks.” He bolted out of the door and chased him down, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him into a small alcove between buildings. “I need to talk to you.”

There was a pleading look in Seonghwa’s eyes.  _ Don’t do this to me. This is so hard, please just let it go. _

“The thing is… I realized I want you to be the last one I see before I go to sleep. I want you to be the first one I see when I wake up. I want you to be the one to drive me crazy, to make me laugh, to make me cry. I just want…” 

“You want what?” Seonghwa’s voice was a tremulous feather on the wind when it reached Hongjoong’s ear.

Hongjoong dropped his hands to his sides, “You. It’s you, I love you.”

Seonghwa bit his lips together and looked up, fanning his face to try to keep the tears at bay but failed utterly as tears broke free and ran down his cheeks. “Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk?”

Hongjoong smiled and squeezed Seonghwa’s fingers in his before nodding and heading back out of the alcove. They were largely quiet as they made their way back to their room. 

The house was surprisingly quiet as they entered but Seonghwa was fixated on the warmth of Hongjoong’s fingers which held his. His hand was small and soft in his and a little smile played on his lips as they crossed the threshold. He closed and locked the door behind them. Hongjoong turned, “We don’t have anything to do tonight.” 

“There is one thing…” Seonghwa said, catching Hong’s hand again and pulling him forward into his arms. 

Now it was Hongjoong’s heart hammering, his breath growing short as he stared into the beautiful eyes of the man he now knew he adored. Slowly their lips came together, gasping as they tasted one another. Something hit the back of Hongjoong’s legs, when he looked it was the bed. He hadn’t even realized they had been moving. He wanted Seonghwa but he was nervous, he had never gone as far with anyone as he had with him and now he was going to go further. “I’ve never- I mean I’m- you know.” 

Seonghwa smiled and cupped his face tenderly, smiling gently into his eyes. “I know. It’s okay, we’ll go slowly.”

Hong nodded and lowered himself onto the bed. Seonghwa pulled his shirt off and lowered himself down beside Hongjoong. Again, the same fire that had kept them warm when they were trapped erupted between them. It threatened to consume them, leaving nothing but ashes. Seonghwa’s lips trailed down over Hongjoong’s jaw, his neck while his fingers slipped beneath his shirt. He could feel the muscles of his stomach tremble beneath his feather light touch. As promised, he went slowly, taking his time removing their clothes, letting the hunger slowly build. He wanted him to want it, to need it, to be driven mad by the desire to be filled. 

Naked, they writhed together. Seonghwa played his body like a virtuoso, knowing just how and where to touch him. A riot of sensation threatened to overwhelm him as Hwa’s lips wrapped around his hardness, teasing him to the edge but not letting him fall over it, not yet. They had all night together and he had every intention of making the most of it. 

Their bodies were slick with sweat as Seonghwa rose over him, slipping between his thighs. Immediately, Hongjoong stiffened. It seemed a strange state of mind, to desire something and to fear it at the same time but Seonghwa kept his word, he didn’t rush. He simply found his lips again and slowly devoured him, sucking his lips, his tongue, playing, teasing as he rocked his hips, grinding against the tight entrance of his body. He didn’t try to enter, just that slow, inexorable grinding. 

Between the play of Seonghwa’s tongue, lips, fingers, and body he forgot his fear and began to relax. He began to grind back against the deliberate, rhythmic friction. Without breaking the contact of their lips, Seonghwa reached over into his bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lube and slicked himself and for a moment, stroked their cocks together before letting his touch glide down to slide over the tight ring of muscles, not trying to enter. Again he shifted to grind the thick head of his cock against Hongjoong. 

It was driving him crazy, every time he arched up to meet the thrusts against him, Seonghwa pulled away. What began as an almost imperceptible itch had gone beyond need and was now driving him out of his mind. 

“Please…” he breathed. 

Seonghwa smiled and nipped at Hongjoong’s lips. The next time he rose up to meet his thrust, he didn’t pull away, he slipped almost effortlessly inside. Tight heat enveloped him and he whispered, “Oh god you feel so good.” 

Hong gasped as his head fell back against the pillow. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that it would feel like this. There was no pain at all, only a feeling of fullness, relief, and pleasure. Hwa began to move inside of him, his entire body arched up to accept him. They moved together, the music of their sighs and gasps the only sound. 

Their bodies moved together, Hong clinging to Hwa as he fucked him. Seonghwa’s hand slipped between them, wrapping his long fingers around Hongjoong’s throbbing prick. That added sensation was enough to push him over the edge, he dangled from the precarious edge, reaching up to pull Seonghwa down into a torrid kiss as he came, hot seed shooting up between their sweaty bodies. Hwa groaned as he felt Hong’s hot cum spatter against his chin and drove deeper, their fingers lacing together. He raised Hong’s hands over his head, relinquishing his lips to bury his face against his neck and let the control he had been holding slip away. 

So many years of wanting, so many years of yearning washed over him, his balls tightened. Through gritted teeth he growled Hongjoong’s name as he filled him. As he lifted his head, their lips came together again and Seonghwa smiled, “Did you mean everything that you said.” 

“Do you have to ask after everything we just did?” Hongjoong’s face was flushed but his smile was breathtaking. “Do you-” 

Hongjoong reached up and caressed Seonghwa’s face, for a long moment he was silent just smiling into his beautiful starlit eyes. 

Seonghwa shifted to the side, the pair laying side by side in Hwa’s narrow bed. “I do.” 

“How did you know what I was going to ask?” Hong cocked his head to the side with a grin. 

“What else would you ask at a time like this? Besides, you told me how you felt and I hadn’t told you but you knew didn’t you?” 

Hong shrugged, “You didn’t even blink when we … when we, while we were trapped.” 

He wasn’t even entirely sure what to call it. They hadn’t gone quite all the way but they had definitely done something, the first and only time he had tasted Seonghwa. “How long have you been in love with me?” 

“It seems strange to hear you say something I’ve never said out loud even to myself.” He took a deep breath, “I- I love you.” 

It sounded strange to his own ears but as he looked into Hongjoong’s smiling eyes, it felt right. 

Hong chuckled as something occurred to him, “Does this mean I’m a shinestar now? Maybe I should start collecting your pictures and writing fanfiction.”

Seonghwa lowered his head and groaned, “Don’t you dare, I’ll never forgive you if you start writing fanfic about me romancing barista San or pirate Wooyoung.”

“Oh no, don’t you think it’d have to be a SeongJoong fic?” 

“Are you going to be the pirate king then and I would be your wary prey who joins your pirate crew after I fall in love with your roguish ways?” 

“I don’t think I’m very roguish but would you be my prey?” 

“I already fell for you, I guess I’ll have to join your group… wait, I’m already in that too. I guess I really am yours.” Seonghwa laced their fingers together and brought them to his lips to kiss Hong’s fingers.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing that I don’t see anyone but you, you keep your eyes on me too.” Hongjoong leaned in so their lips were only a breath apart. 

“I don’t ever want to look anywhere else, I love you Hongjoong.” 

“And I love you, Seonghwa.”

  
  



End file.
